Too Quick
by LegendOfZeldaFreak
Summary: First opinions are often deceiving. Events can lead to new thoughts about one another. Sackboy finds this is true about Sackgirl. ONE-SHOT


_Sackboy **hates **Sackgirl._

No, that wasn't quite right. He did not hate her- though it did seem like it- but rather he hated the world of adventure he was quite literally pulled into. He was just taking a stroll through Creator Forest and happened upon the sack.

At first, he thought she was the most beautiful sack he had ever had the chance of laying eyes on. Her hair was a wavy blonde with black on the inside, her eyes were that of a rich pink, and she was wearing a blue and white dress with fishnet tights. Then she smiled her brace-y smile at him and they walked together for a while.

Then everything went black and the two were grabbed by a machine-looking monster. They were about to be caught, but a claw caught them. The two sacks were pulled down and were kind of shoved unwillingly into the quest.

He (Sackboy) started to hate the world. What did he deserve, being thrust out of his life and into this one? What did he do to deserve not being able to return home to his family on Moon? He hated everything. He just hated Sackgirl a bit more. Why was she always so cheery? It bugged him more than anything.

After the fight with Larry's monkey-machine, Sackboy went in to DaVinci's library to think for a bit. She just happened to be there. Sackgirl was sitting on top of a huge book, and when he walked in, she was in the long process of using her frail, knitted arms to move the titanic page. Just when she almost had it, Sackboy took out his grappler. Smiling deviously, he went over to her.

"Do you need help?" he asked with a sugar-coated tone. She looked up and smiled a bit. With a nod of confirmation, he walked over and "accidentally" turned it the wrong way.

Sackgirl looked distressed and Sackboy had to cover his mouth to stop his snicker. Sackgirl turned to him, mistook his hand/mouth connection as a sign of guilt, and smiled at him again. "Oh, don't worry!" she said, waving a hand. "I can just start over!"

That's when he gained a smidgen amount of respect for her.

_Sackboy doesn't like Sackgirl._

In Victoria's garden, Sackboy was starting to get a bit annoyed at the world. Why couldn't the great god Creator just make things easy for him? Did there really have to be a giant machine blocking his path to the sackbots? Lost in his own fuming, he was not paying attention to what he was doing.

Using the grabinators, he grabbed a piece of cake and jumped on the spinning wheel. He heard Sackgirl jump on the jump pad behind him, but he didn't really pay close attention to her. She was just a bother, after all.

When he heard the squack-like noise above him, he finally looked at his surroundings. He didn't see the bird hurtling towards his piece of cake until it was too late.

The cake dissolved in his hands and he fell through the open air, his brown jacket flapping in the wind. He thought he was going to die for sure, but then he felt a sudden weight on his chest.

Sackgirl had shot her grappler at him, grabbing onto her cake with an ungloved hand. She looked worried, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. For a second, Sackboy thought she looked pretty again. Then the thought disappeared.

"Just pull me up already!" he snapped, pulling slightly on the translucent rope. However, on the inside, he was subconsciously gaining a bit of fondness towards the sack.

_Sackboy is okay with Sackgirl_

Though they should've probably kept to the quest of theirs at all time, it was hard to resist the little side quests that were created before Negativitron invaded. That's how Sackgirl and Sackboy started playing basketball.

Both using their grabinators, both were fighting for the basketball. Someone would pick it up, then the other would take it from them, and so forth. It was a horrible battle between the two (Though it was especially distressing for the poor sackbot fan in the crowd, the poor robot!), and the two were glaring daggers at each other when the timer got onto five seconds.

Suddenly, Sackboy lunged at the basketball. He picked it up, smirking at Sackgirl's surprised expression, and ran at the basket. He was almost there when he felt himself being lifted into the air.

He looked down, quite surprised, and saw Sackgirl lifting him above her head. He looked up just in time to see himself go through the net. The buzzer sounded just as Sackgirl's points went skyward. Every bot in the crowd cheered (The fan from earlier's eyes were literally hearts as he ran back and forth to where she was, calling out her name in a robotic tone) as Sackgirl smiled.

Sackboy took his loss hard. He walked over to her, glaring at the ground. Once he reached her, he crossed his arms and murmured something unintelligibly. She turned and smiled at him.

She _smiled_. She didn't gloat her win like Sackboy thought she would. Instead, she said, "Well, Sackboy, that was a fun game. We should play again some time!"

Then she left, leaving the shocked Sackboy speechless.

_Sackboy is starting to like Sackgirl_

Though they had experienced what Sackboy liked to call boss battles before, the monster they were fighting took the cake for toughest.

Though both were riding on fairly good weapons- bees- they were already losing. The shots they constantly fired were doing no good against the ship, and both sacks could see it. While Sackboy had already lost hope and accepted he would die here, Sackgirl remained hopeful.

"Sackboy!" she called over the intense roar. "Aim for the weak points!"

If Sackboy had any arms free, he would've slapped his forehead. "Sackgirl! What does it look like I'm doing?" he screeched.

She cocked her head to the side but didn't respond. Instead, she looked forwards and got busy destroying the top weak point. He sighed and decided he needed to be of some use before the girl got herself killed.

It was a while, but the monster finally was defeated. Sackboy was feeling pretty accomplished, but Sackgirl was downright ecstatic. She threw her arms up in the air, yelled "Yes!", and leaned back a bit. Sackboy supposed she forgot she was on a bee flying in midair, but she probably remembered when she starting falling.

Sackboy reacted to her scream, racing his own bee towards her falling form. She was doing many backflips in mid-air and was going so fast her hair looked like it was about to fall off.

Sackboy caught up to her, though, and grabbed her arm. It felt like it might get ripped out of its knitted socket, but it stayed in place. They locked eyes- pink on black- and he said, "Now we're even."

_Sackboy likes Sackgirl_

Most children are afraid of the dark, yes. Sackboy usually wasn't annoyed when he saw a child shaking in the darkness. It was only natural to a sack, of course. He just didn't expect Sackgirl to be afraid of the dark.

Though sometimes the ginormous fireflies would come towards them and supply a meager supply of light, it was not enough for the sack with achluophobia. Forget what Sackboy said about not being annoyed with sacks with a fear of darkness. He was getting a bit annoyed with the quivering and non-responsive sack in front of him.

"Sitting there," he said slowly through clenched teeth, "and doing nothing but shaking and whining is not going to get you out of here any quicker, Sackgirl."

He didn't get a response other than a slow whine from Sackgirl.

He groaned loudly and threw his hands up into the air. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked, staring straight at her. "Carry you to where it's light out?"

Bad idea.

Sackgirl looked up and smiled a bit. "W-W-Would you d-do that f-f-for me, S-Sackboy?" she asked innocently. He was this close- _this close_- to saying no, suck it up. But then he caught sight of those eyes. Those eyes. They were puppy dog eyes, and he was a sucker. So he said yes.

She smiled and he put on his grabinator gloves. "You'll owe me for this one, Sackgirl!" he muttered softly. However, it was audible enough for Sackgirl to hear it.

"I know, Sackboy," she said quietly, smiling. "I know."

_Sackboy loves Sackgirl  
_

Sackboy loved Sackgirl. In a friendly way, of course. This friendly love made him want her to stay away from the fight with Negativitron. She wouldn't take it, however. And that's how they both ended up swinging from moving platform to moving platform, trying to escape the open mouth of Negativitron.

When finally the sucking stopped and Sackboy stomped on his brain, the fiend retreated to a lower level. Sackgirl and Sackboy both fell to the ground and met up with each other.

"Three times the charm!" she said happily, blowing a loose strand of blonde hair away from her face. Sackboy smiled at her, and they both jumped down the hole hand-in-hand.

They hit the ground with a soft thud and looked up at the monster descending upon them. A bounce pad forced them to fly upward, just missing the pink electrified shot Negativitron fired. Both sacks seemed to understand at once, and with each shot, they jumped up and missed it.

With the final cake throw, Negativitron fell. Both sacks celebrated with each other. They hugged. They laughed. Larry, Victoria, Avalon, Eve, Clyde, and even Higginbotham were walking towards them, all with cheery smiles on their faces. Even Clyde's face supported a smile.

However, that ended when Sackgirl looked up.

In Negativitron's dying breath, he sent a pink beam towards Sackboy, the one who had dealt the final blow. "Watch out!" Sackgirl yelled, pushing Sackboy out of the way. The shot engulfed her, and after a flash of white light that seemed to tintinnabulate, she was gone.

There was no dramatic last words. No slow death where they all surrounded her and she died in their company. She was simply... gone.

That was too much for Sackboy.

_Sackboy loved Sackgirl_

Sackboy loved Sackgirl. In a not-so friendly way.

But now he'll never be able to tell her.

* * *

**AN: Did I just write a depressing story for a normally happy fandom? Why yes I did.**

**BTW, when it says they pull out a powerup, in my story the sack duo carry it with them at all times.**

**EDIT 4/14/13: NO, CHECKPOINTS DON'T EXIST IN THIS STORY. I didn't forget about them, but if BAM, Sackgirl came back to life, this story wouldn't make any sense. It's like the health bar and the game over screen in other games; that wouldn't happen in real life. You couldn't just poof back in to existence after a silly mistake.  
Notice I did the same thing when Sackboy and Sackgirl were fighting the boss. **

**Also Jillian, where did I ever mention Clive? **

**I also know my portrayal of Sackgirl slightly as a Mary-Sue. My bad. XD**

**Reading through this again, I realize how horrible it is. I tried to touch it up a bit, but... I don't think it's salvageable. It made me cringe. I'll leave it up though because some people seem to like it for some odd reason. **


End file.
